Akriti
|image = File:Loneliness.jpg |imagewidth = 200px |caption = Waiting for the life that never was |aka = Aki |joindate = April 2011 |firstmafia = Trainer's Manual Mafia II |alias = -- |wikiname = Akriti. |merits = Player, Host, MVP |awards = see Awards section |hosted = see Hosted section |cohosted = see Hosted section }} Player bio Name(s): First Mafia Game: Trainer's Manual Mafia II (Era 6) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Games: The Wire (I screwed up everything then too won ) , Magic: the Gathering Mafia (I, for the first time, won a game all by myself ) Other notes: * Has been playing Mafia since 19th April 2011 * Prefers playing as Baddie * Favourite part of Mafia : Redirects <3 * Known flaws: **baddie : Remains awfully quiet. **goodie : Gives a lot of info to goodies D1 ( which they always ignore, and lose the game -dry expression- ), and as a result, is mostly the N2 victim. **Indy : never been an indy unless all were indy in that game. * Member of the Died N1 Club Awards and Commendations *MVP Awards (1 won) *#'MVP' of Disgaea II Mafia *Brandos (5 nominations / 1 won) *#Nominated for Best Newbie 2011, lost to Auramyna *#Nominated for Biggest Contributer (non-mod) 2011, lost to Nana7 *#Nominated for Most Active 2012, lost to Slick *#Nominated for Biggest Contributer (non-mod) 2012, lost to Prince marth85 *#Nominated as co-host for Best Non-Traditional Game 2014 for Bidding Wars, won Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) *Harry Potter Mafia II (co-hosted with Shadow7) On MafiaManiac (MM) *The Lost Case of Sherlock Holmes *Monster Buster Club *Angels and Demons *Exam Mania Mafia *Colors Mafia (co-hosted with EDM) *Exam Mania Mafia 2 *Drag me to Hell Mafia (co-hosted with Auramyna) *Digimon Adventures Mafia (with Shadow7) *Devil Survivor 2 Mafia (with Hachi) *Mafia of the Toon City *Bidding Wars with Aura Mafia Record Overall 19-31 *Great Escape Mafia - game stopped *Harry Potter Mafia III - replaced *Host Wars Mafia - game paused *Manga Mafia 2 - replaced Goodie 14-15 *Era 6.1 MM *#Viking Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *#UMM V - Lost - killed N3 *Era 6.2 BD *#Trainer's Manual Mafia II - Lost - killed N3 *#Harry Potter Mafia I - Lost - killed N3 *#Trainer's Manual Mafia III - Won - Killed N2 *#Looney Tunes Mafia - Won - Survived *#Sholay Mafia - Lost - killed N2 *#Skulduggery Pleasant 2: Playing with Fire - Won - survived *Era 7.1 MM *#Game Show Mafia - Lost - killed N4 *#Smiley Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Manga Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Al Pacino Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Disgaea II Mafia - Won - Survived - MVP *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VI - Lost - Killed N4 *Era 7.2 BD *#Easter Egg Mafia - Won - Survived *#Trainer's Manual Mafia VII - Won - Killed N2 *Era 8.1 MM *#Case Closed Mafia - Won - Survived *#Social Network Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *#Fast Food Wars - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Monk Mafia - Won - Killed N4 *#Pokemon Mafia - Won - Survived *#Code Geass Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *#Harry Potter Mafia 5 - Won - Survived *Era 9.1 MM *#Meme Mafia - Won - Killed N5 *#Mafia:The Musical: Part Two: The Producers' Revenge! - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Meme Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed N1 *#Color Mafia - Won - Survived *#Double Agent Mafia - Won - Lynched D4 *Era 11.1 MM *#Angel Mafia IV - Lost - Lynched D2 Baddie 3-8 *Era 6.1 MM *#Vote Manip Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 *#The Wire - Won - survived *#Never Never Land - Won - survived *#Glitch Mafia II - Lost - killed N1 *Era 7.1 MM *#Chemistry Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Mafia Noir - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Disney Movie Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Redwall Mafia II: Redwall - Lost - Lynched D4 *Era 8.1 MM *#Halloween Mafia IV - Won - Lynched D3 *#Dying of the Light Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed N1 *Era 11.1 MM *#The Hateful Eight Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 Indy 1-2 *Era 7.1 MM *#Alpha to Omega Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Magic: the Gathering Mafia - Won - Survived *#Full Metal Alchemist Mafia: Death of the Undying - Lost - Lynched D3 *Era 8.1 MM Other Faction 1-5 *Era 7.1 MM *#A Mafia of Ice and Fire - Lost - Killed N6 *#Star Wars Mafia: Alternate Endings - Lost - Killed EoG *#Cut-Throat Mafia - Lost - Lynched D7 *Era 8.1 MM *#Mafia All Stars II - Lost - Killed N3 *#Choose Your Own Wincon 2 - Lost - Survived *#Glitch Mafia IV - Lost - Lynched D3 *Era 9.1 MM *#Harry Potter Mafia 6 - Won - Survived __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Players Category:Era 6